blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antaeus
"I want to see my good old L.T. in action. I want to see the strong soldier who won so many campaigns back in the day. Who managed to survive even THAT hellhole. I want you to show me what you've got. To try and see what you can do to defeat ME." Background 'History' Antaeus was once Sydney Weaver, a soldier serving under Xell Rhinestone's leadership in his platoon. Sydney had always been a career soldier, going wherever the next war and battlefield would take him and serving honourably for his country, until prolonged periods of peace made him leave to arms inside a mercenary company. On one such battlefield, Sydney found himself the unwilling victim of Rhinestone's incompetence, who had given negligent orders and which in turn left him dying in a foreign battlefield. His legs and torso had been destroyed in an explosion, and it was all but certain that he would die, if it wasn't for a mysterious group of men that found the scorpion still barely clinging to life. The group of men took Sydney and began repairing his body for him, making him stronger and more powerful than ever before. Splicing in hercules beetle dna into his scorpion body, as well as other peculiarities, Sydney was reborn as something much more different and dangerous. Sydney's body had become like a hardened, gigantic tank, and he took on the new name of Antaeus after the Greek god, as a symbol of new, more powerful man. One who now wages war on behalf of his saviours, no matter the order. 'Black Rainbows' Antaeus appears in Black Rainbows as a member of the Forbidden Fruit, the genetic soldiers serving under Jack's command in leading a massacre within the Hotel and framing the Trial Runners at the same time. It's there that he's reunited with his former Leuitenant, Xell, and a battle wages out between them. Despite their history, Antaeus doesn't blame Xell for what had happened or for being left behind; instead he is grateful, as the experience left him stronger than ever before. But whilst he holds no personal resentment towards Xell for his situation, he's still angered at the fact that Xell's mistake cost the lives of several of his companions, and it's something that Antaeus intends for Xell to pay. He also desires to see Xell prove himself as a soldier and warrior, and to survive in battle against him. The first time, Antaeus was restricted from being able to kill Xell. The second time there is no more restrictions. Character 'Physical Description' Ataeus is a veritable giant. A large, hulking figure, he stands at least 3 times bigger than a normal man. He has a large armoured shell upon his back which is resistant to all small arms of fire and can withstand grenade explosions as well. He has two giant claws on either arm which can crush concrete as if it was a twig. He also a long tail that can move independantly of it's own will, with a giant stinger at its end. 'Personality' Antaeus is a soldier, first and foremost and is often the first one to charge into the battlefield. Despite such a gruff and often single-minded focus, he's a competent enough strategist that he can think of the fly and change his method of attack depending on his opponent. 'Fighting Style' Antaeus is a hard and fast hitting opponent, preferring blitzkreig tactics to overwhelm and defeat his opponents before they have the chance to resist. Once in motion, he is almost like an unstoppable juggernaut. His pincers are strong enough to break through concrete walls and with little exertion, bend steel. His body is an armoured carapace that can withstand nearly any and all methods of conventional attack. His tail can strike with an almost impossible swiftness, and from it he can pierce a person and absorb the very lifeforce of that person into himself, leaving a withered corpse behind. The more energy he absorbs from people, the larger his body grows, stored with that energy, and the more powerful his attacks become in turn, growing ever stronger until that energy wears out. 'Skills' As well as absorbing the lifeforce of enemies and converting it into stored mass and increased attacks, Antaeus can also begin regenerating parts of his body at a very slow pace if left to be able to concentrate and perform this. Relationships Statistics *Power: 10/10 *Defense: 10/10 *Speed: 2/10 *Dodge: 2/10 *Aim: 6/10 *Stamina: 9/10 Trivia *